Rainy Days
by MonewHale
Summary: Summary: Cuando ambas personas encuentra la luz de la esperanza en sus vidas.


Historia basada en la película Tenshi no Koi, basada en una novela móvil con el mismo nombre.

Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Summary: Cuando ambas personas encuentra la luz de la esperanza en sus vidas.

 **Capitulo I**

 _\- Doctor Holmes, se le necesita en sala de urgencias. Doctor Holmes, se le necesita en sala de urgencias._

\- Mamá, no quiero estar aquí.

\- Isabella, silencio! – Le recrimino su madre mientras miraba a todos lados, cuando vio que era su turno se acerco al mesón. – Soy Cullen.

\- Es la primera vez que se atiende aquí? – pregunto la enfermera tras el mesón mientras veía la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- Si – dijo ella aun mirando hacia todos lados nerviosa. La enfermera la miro, y pensó que la señora frente a ella no tenía modales, a pesar de que se veía como alguien con mucho dinero, cuando le hablo ni siquiera se había quitado sus gafas de sol.

\- Por favor, rellene este formulario. – la mujer suspiro, se quito sus gafas y guantes. Y empezó a rellenar el formulario

"Nombre del paciente: Isabella Cullen

Edad: 14 años."

Detrás de ella en un asiento alejado de todos, se encontraba una joven cubierta por completa, era invierno, pero aun así iba demasiado abrigada para estar dentro de la clínica. Gorro y bufanda cubrían casi toda su cara, solo se veían sus ojos color café. Sus pequeñas manos estaban inquietas y su pie derecho se movía de forma constante.

Era navidad, y al lado de ella se encontraba una planta adornada con luces, y después de esta seguían más asientos. La chica cuando sintió a alguien acercarse miro hacia abajo y solo vio unos zapatos oscuros caminar, y el hombre termino sentado al otro lado de la planta con la mirada perdida.

\- Los exámenes muestran un tumor cerebral – menciono el doctor mientras mirabas los papeles, radiografías y todos los otros exámenes. – este tumor se puede tornar maligno – suspiro y se quito las gafas reclinándose en su asiento – El tiempo en el que puedes vivir como una persona normal es de dos años… después… puede que presentes parálisis, pérdida de memoria, falta de juicio. De todas formas, tiene que ser operado.

\- La operación… lo quitara por completo?

\- Por desgracia, la extirpación total no es posible. Incluso el mejor médico no podría, y no saldría gratis.

El hombre miro a su médico, un hombre rubio con el cual compartía una relación de amistad después de todos los años tratándose, y se levantó para salir en silencio. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la mente en blanco sin poder analizar y creer lo que le habían dicho.

\- Paciente Cullen? Paciente Cullen? – el hombre se giro iba a levantar la mano cuando alguien se le adelanto.

\- Aquí estamos! – apareció una mujer bien vestida que traía a una niña de la mano – lamentamos la espera! Bella, rápido! – la niña soltó su mano y retrocedió dos pasos – Bella, que ocurre?

\- No puedo – dijo con voz temblorosa – No puedo mamá

\- Por favor, Isabella. No empieces, que ya lo hemos discutido. Tomo a su hija de los hombros, la chica castaña se volvió a soltar

\- Por favor, mamá. Hare lo que quieras, pero yo…

\- Isabella, esto es lo mejor para ti, cariño.

\- No lo sabes! – la mujer suspiro y tomo la mano de la niña arrastrándola – Mamá!

\- Ya basta! – grito su madre creando un ambiente incomodo entre el hombre y una pareja que estaba pasando por el pasillo de la clínica – vamos.

La chica castaña se mordió el labio y lágrimas empezaron a caer, cuando pasaron al lado del hombre ella se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo. Él suspiro y siguió su camino, no era el único que tenía problemas.

 **2 años después.**

La mujer que recién había despertado miro hacia el gran ventanal y vio el atardecer. Era una vista hermosa, miro a su alrededor y en la cama de sabanas de seda vio billetes de gran cantidad rodeándola, los empezó a tomar con sus delicadas manos uno a uno, hasta ya tener todos en su poder, los ato con un elástico y se volvió a recostar sintiendo la suavidad de la tela en toda su piel desnuda.

Todos los hombres miraban como una mujer hermosa de pelo castaño y vestido negro largo bajaba por las escaleras, ella siguió hasta una mesa del fino restaurant que se encontraba en el hotel. Se sentó y pidió un trago, mientras esperaba vio a través del gran ventanal, como una pareja discutía en las mesas de afuera. Ella sonrió divertida de la situación hasta que la mujer se levantó y tiro los papeles y su trago en la cara del tipo. El hombre quedo solo y suspiro tomando todos los documentos, en seguida se acercó un mesero para entregarle algo con que secarse, el amable y tímidamente rechazo su ayuda, y empezó a limpiar la mesa. La castaña rio bajito, al verlo avergonzado cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

\- Que es tan gracioso? – le pregunto un hombre alto y con cabello gris.

\- No es nada – sonrió ella – Nos vamos? – el asintió y la ayudo a levantarse.

\- Déjame en paz! – grito la pequeña con pelo largo mientras era empujada y caía al suelo.

\- Oh, eso no se ve bien – menciono una chica sentada en las últimas filas del salón – seguro le va a quitar todo – murmuro mientras jugaba con la bombilla de su jugo.

\- Hoy no es el día en que hay que ayudar a alguien? – pregunto la que estaba a su lado, mientras jugaba con su celular

\- Hoy? – pregunto la castaña mientras veía la escena de bullying.

\- Tienes que pagarme, han pasado 5 días Alice – dijo la rubia mientras revisaba su billetera – Oh, realmente no tienes dinero

\- Te he dado todo lo que tengo estas últimas semanas – lloro la pequeña – no me queda nada.

\- Sabes que todas aquí me tienen que pagar, cierto?

\- Lo siento, de verdad no tengo nada!

\- Entonces – se agacho para estar a su altura – tendrás que trabajar para dármelo – sonrió

\- Trabajar? Pero si es así no voy a poder pagarte hasta-

\- Creo que no entiendes – rio sacando su celular – desnúdate – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida – Enviare tus fotos a un sitio web, tu sabes… de esos que los viejos visitan y se tocan viendo fotos de estudiantes de 17 años – rio

\- N-no! No! – la rubia miro a sus amigas y están rieron para luego empezar a desnudarla – Basta! Paren! No sigan! Ayuda! – la pequeña pelinegra miro a sus amigas y estas solo miraban el suelo sin hacer nada – chicas?

\- Ya cállate! Y quédate quieta! –le grito una de las amiga de la rubia. Cuando estaba por desabrocharle la camisa, alguien la detuvo

\- Ya basta –una suave voz lleno el salón – no crees que fue suficiente?

\- Bella? – pregunto la rubia

\- Estas siendo muy cruel – comento Rose, amiga de Isabella que venía a su derecha

\- Estas bien? – pregunto Kate, otra rubia con las puntas rosas.

\- Solo estábamos…

\- Eres mi amiga, Tanya. Pero es desagradable lo que estás haciendo ahora.

\- Pero ella…

\- He dicho que no me gusta – sonrió la castaña. La rubia, Tanya, miro hacia otro lado y asintió

\- Lo siento, Bella.

\- Estas bien? – pregunto a la chica pelinegra. Ella asintió, Bella la ayudo a levantarse y arreglo su cabello largo. La tomo de los hombros y fue al baño con ella.

\- Esta bien, ellas no volverán a intimidarte – le sonrió la castaña después de que la pelinegra lavo su cara.

\- Puedes estar tranquila – dijo Rosalie, mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo la pequeña entre lágrimas – yo… vivo con miedo todos los días, al venir al instituto y encontrarme con ella.

\- Tranquila, que ya no tienes de que preocuparte – le dijo sonriendo Kate

\- Tienes que ser fuerte – le sonrió Rosalie.

\- Po-porque me están ayudando, quiero decir… ustedes son populares y amigas de Tanya

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que estemos de acuerdo con la manera que te estaba tratando. Que te parece si hoy salimos a celebrar que Tanya te dejara en paz?

\- Bella! Eso es estupendo! Cierto, Rose? – la rubia asintió

\- Además, si vamos a ser amigas, tenemos que divertirnos juntas – rio Bella mientras tomaba las manos de una sorprendida Alice.

\- Hey Isabella

\- Hola Isa!

\- Estas ocupada hoy, Isa?!

\- Woah! Bella eres tan popular!

\- Alice, es porque ella es hermosa – sonrió Rosalie – además, este lugar es de un amigo

\- Hey! Garret!

\- Kate! Oh Rosalie e Isabella también están aquí!

\- Ese es el chico con el que estoy saliendo – le susurro Bella en el oído a la pequeña pelinegra para que la oyera entre medio de la música.

\- Oh, es por eso que pudimos entrar - miro a todos a su alrededor que iban bien vestidos y ella solo con jeans y una polera negra.

\- Ya era hora! – sonrió Garret – y tu eres…?

\- Alice

\- Alice! No olvidare tu nombre – rio

\- Es una amiga. Linda, cierto?

\- Claro que si, si lo dice Isabella, es así, hey! Laurent!

\- Que pasa? – Llego un chico alto moreno – OH, Hola chicas – todas lo saludaron

\- Ella es Alicia-

\- Alice

\- Alice, ve y muéstrale el lugar – sonrió – es amiga de Bella, así que trátala bien – el chico asintió y se la llevo.

Una hora después Alice estaba en medio de la pista de baile y reía sin parar

\- Alice, vamos al baño – Bella tomo su mano y las cuatro fueron al tocador.

\- Woah! Esto es tan divertido! Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto! Y la última…

\- Porque la última? –pregunto la castaña mientras se pintaba sus labios.

\- Esto es caro, sé que me invitaron hoy, pero no puedo abusar de ustedes…

\- Siempre puedes ganar dinero. Nosotras lo hacemos, no? – las dos rubias asintieron

\- En serio? Con trabajos de medio tiempo? Como lo hacen para estudiar? Pagan bien?

\- Pagan muy bien, si sabes cómo hacerlo

\- Si quieres, te podemos mostrar mañana – sonrió Rosalie mientras sonreía hacia el espejo

\- Si! Me gustaría!

\- Alice? Alice! – la voz suave de la castaña llego a los oídos de la pelinegra que despertó desorientada, después de estirarse se sentó de golpe

\- Dónde estoy?!

\- Buenas tardes – rio la castaña que se encontraba en una bata de baño – ayer te desmayaste después de beber tanto y te traje aquí

\- Yo… que hice qué? Espera que hora es?

\- Tranquila, estas preocupada de que tus padres estén enojados? – ella negó

\- Mis padres están de viaje, vivo sola… me mandan el dinero justo para comidas preparadas y pasaje para ir al instituto. Esta es tu casa? – pregunto mientras se levantaba admirando lo elegante y limpio que era todo

\- No

\- Entonces es de Rosalie o Kat- woah! – dijo impresionada al salir de la sala, la pared era un gran ventanal, y se podía ver que se encontraban en un piso muy alto, todo era elegante y costoso

\- Bien! Quiero hacer algo! – le dijo Bella la tomo de la mano – primero ve a darte un baño!

La pelinegra se bañó y cuando salió, una toalla y una bata la esperaban, en la sala Bella estaba terminando de maquillarse y golpeo el sillón a su lado. Donde la maquillo y vistió con un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel. Cuando salió las chicas ya estaban ahí.

\- Woah! Alice te ves hermosa! –dijo Kate

\- Cierto? – sonrió Isabella orgullosa

\- Es cierto – asintió Rosalie.

\- Sabia que eres hermosa, Alice. Solo necesitabas un poco de ayuda, con esto está bien

\- Es que acaso vamos a ir a su trabajo? Es en alguna oficina o algo? Por lo que estamos vestidas todas de forma linda y elegante

\- Eh… no, es algo diferente

\- Como qué? Hay que realizar fuerza? Tener algún curso o especialización? O-

\- Alice, son citas pagadas – la interrumpió la castaña.

\- Que?

\- Tener sexo, Alice, solo eso. – la pelinegra miro a Kate aun sorprendida, las miraba sin entender – nos citamos con hombres, disfrutamos tenemos sexo y ellos nos pagan

\- P-pero eso…

\- Tu disfrutas, el disfruta y pagan muy bien

\- Pero…

\- Solo fíjate en este departamento, uno de los clientes habituales de Bella se lo pasó para que ella viviera…

\- Cliente? – miro a la castaña que la miraba sin emociones.

\- Alice, eres nuestra amiga, no? Únete a nosotros – le dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba en el sillón

\- Podrás tener todo lo que quieras, comprarte las cosas que quieras y pasaremos tiempo juntas, no quieres?

\- Si! Si quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes! P-pero…

\- Esta bien, chicas – dijo Bella que se había mantenido en silencio - Alice piensa distinto a nosotras, no la pueden culpar, la mayoría lo hace… es normal. Puedes irte a casa, Alice – le sonrió – no abusare de nuestra amistad, no te obligare hacer nada

\- Pero yo quie-

\- Esta bien, deberías quedarte así tal cual y no contaminarte con personas como nosotras. Fue nuestra elección, no te obligaremos – sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello – fue divertido estar contigo, pero si permaneces con nosotras no será bueno. – la guio con su mano en la espalda hasta la puerta, pero la pequeña se detuvo – Alice?

\- Quiero estar con ustedes! Quiero unirme a ustedes!

\- Alice, no tienes que sentirte obligada

\- Bella tiene razón, esto no es un juego

\- Lo sé, Rosalie. Pero estaré bien, en serio – Se giró para mirar a las dos rubias – ayer… ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida, nunca me había divertido tanto. Además, ustedes me salvaron, si no fuera así, las fotos de mi cuerpo estarían por todo el internet. Así que, quiero unirme a ustedes!

\- Alice – Bella sonrió y la abrazo. La pelinegra sonrió orgullosa mientras que la castaña sonreía y las rubias chocaban sus manos en señal de victoria.

 _REviews?_


End file.
